Untouchable
by thekkid
Summary: 30 years after the war, the son of 2 Earth Kingdom nobles travels the world with the daughter of Sokka and Toph Bei Fong. Little do they know that their world's balance is teetering on the brink of destruction. Mild language, violence, and teen drinking.
1. Chapter 1

**Untouchable**

By: Kevin Kalis

**Chapter 1: The party**

**(A/N): Hey this story was requested by my friend Amy a week ago so I decided to give it a shot. I don't own anything from avatar but I will one day! Please review my work and tell me if its good or bad. I have low self esteem for my own work so please help me out! I'm gonna try for weekly updates but if I get delayed its for school reasons okay? And this first chapter is only an intro. I promise there will be action scenes in chapter 2 okay? And there will be Toph and Sokka there too! I promise! Thanks!**

**

* * *

**

The darkness crept up on all sides. It threatened to consume all in it's path. A lone man stood in the long, dusty road that blocked it's way. The dark entity sized him up. The tall man looked strong. Muscular shoulders covered by shredded remains of what had once been a uniform he was proud to wear. He hadn't slept in days as indicated by the dark, looming circles under his eyes.

The man raised his long, black saber. The weapon had obviously seen immense amounts of combat. It bore the strange symbol of the _Al V'ehem'en _resistance on it's hilt and the experience of years in it's core. The darkness slithered forward, knowing that this man stood no chance of stopping it alone. The darkness charged forward, almost too fast for the eyes to follow. The man simply sidestepped the attack as if it was going in slow motion. He raised his sword up and brought it down powerfully. The darkness may have stumbled but it quickly raised it's own blade in response. As the two swords clashed, sparks exploded from them. The curved scimitar that was wielded by the darkness was crafted of a golden metal hotter than the desert sun. It's handle was of the same scorching, bright metal and crafted into an intricate spiral design. Metal clashed and sparks flew again and again as the two masters battled for supremacy. As the battle escalated, an explosion of light scorched the sky and a clap of thunder seemed to echo the ringing of the swords. It seemed that nature itself was anxiously waiting to see the outcome of the battle. As the two swords clashed, the man couldn't help but wonder, for the hundredth time, if this could have been avoided.

* * *

Jey collapsed into his chair at his desk. You would expect the floor of a thirteen year old boy's room to be covered in garbage, food, and various bits of leftover dirt. However, this particular room was pristine. The only garbage on this floor was dozens of crumpled papers and schematics in the corner near the waste basket.

Jey's parents had decided that he should spend the summer at their beach house. He loathed that beach. There was nothing to do but swim, lay on the beach, and get very lazy very quickly. He was glad he had decided to turn the basement into a dojo. Otherwise, he might have simply sat there for days. Jey decide to practice his forms again. He stood up, walked to his sword rack, and picked out his favorite wooden training katana.

"Argh! This is so BORING!" he shouted to no one in particular. He brought his katana down in a flash and then backed up a step. He brought the sword in for another cross strike on the training dummy he had. "Stupid beach house! Stupid parents! Stupid island!" He yelled in between each strike of the sword. He was angry about the message he had received the previous night that had sent him into a fitful sleep that had not left him feeling any more refreshed than the previous night.

_Jey, I am sorry to inform you son, but your mother and I have to stay in Omashu for another week due to business. I am sorry we will not be there but this is incredibly important to the security of the nation. We will be there to pick you up next week. Try not to cause any trouble and the time will be up before you know it. Your mother says that we will make it up to you as soon as we can. Oh, and I hope you have a Happy Birthday._

_ Signed,_

_ Dad_

Jey wasn't sure how to react at first. On one hand, he was glad to get away from his annoying parents. On the other hand, There was absolutely NOTHING to do. A knock at the door startled him out of his thoughts.

"Who is it?" He asked.

A sharp reply gave him his answer.

"Who else would bother to wake up at _ten in the morning_ to come over here?" The voice replied.

"Sorry, my bad!" He said as he swung open the heavy wooden door.

Outside the door stood a short, black haired girl who was glaring at him, irritated. Her long bangs fell over her cloudy, grey eyes. She stood there for a minute, not sure whether or not to slug him for not remembering that she was coming over. "I swear Jey, you could have at least bothered to remember that I was coming over! And another thing, were you just planning on sitting around all day?" She ranted like this for another minute or two until she realized her point had been made. "Sorry Kai! I was a little pissed off and a lot distracted." He said with a heavy sigh. He knew that Kai was _not_ a morning person.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just get dressed and get up! You can't sit around on the day before your birthday! Let's go to the market and pick up some stuff for a party!" Kai exclaimed excitedly. He simply nodded his head and went off to get dressed. _One of these days _s_he's going to kill me with all that energy_ He thought drearily to himself.

He pulled on a simple pair of cloth pants and a plain white shirt. His parents might have been rich, but that didn't mean he liked to show it. Kai was his best friend because she seemed to be the only one who understood that fact. As he headed downstairs Kai shouted at him to hurry up from the kitchen.

The market was really packed today. Dozens of people were moving from one shop to the next, haggling for a lower price. (Most of them were failing miserably). Kai dragged him by the arm from shop to shop, buying every party food in the history of mankind. "How much for that cake?" She asked one of the finer looking shopkeepers. "For you miss, three silver pieces." He replied. She replied thank you, handed him the money, and took off leaving Jey to carry the increasingly full basket of food. "Hey, Kai! Wait up! This thing is getting really heavy!" Jey shouted as he ran after her. She looked at the basket and made a thoughtful face. "Okay, if its getting heavy then maybe we should drop it off at my place?" She asked. "Okay sure, but do you want to get some lunch first? All this food is making me really hungry and I am not going to be able to carry this all the way to your place on an empty stomach." Jey answered swiftly. His arms were beginning to fall asleep and he was definitely not going to be in a good position with Kai should he drop all of it.

They headed to the end of the street to a little tavern and ordered some lunch. "So what did you get me?" He asked curiously. "I can't tell you that! It's a surprise! And no, you cant have any hints." Kai replied, dropping the subject. Jey, however, wasn't quite done with the subject. "But you usually hate surprises!"He answered. Kai had to resist the strong urge to smile at this. "True but this is a really good surprise. Okay? Now no more questions!" Kai was grateful when he did, in fact, let the matter go. The two of them ate and talked lightly about what to do for their trip.

On Jey's birthday he would be fourteen and he decided that he was old enough to travel on his own now. He had been making preparations for weeks ahead of time to leave and go to a big city somewhere. Kai was going with him, of course, so he wouldn't get lonely or anything. Later that evening, He and Kai sat talking about where to go. "I'm thinking some big city or something." Jey said. Kai cut off his next statement by quickly replying, "No way am I going anywhere near a huge city or something. I kind of wanted to go somewhere a little quieter." Jey's face fell an inch but it didn't show too much. "Oh alright...but I still want to leave before my parents get back from Omashu okay?" He acquiesced. She only nodded in silent agreement.

Neither wanted to be around when Jey's parents found out that they had decided to travel the world. She shuddered at the thought of their reactions. "Alright, well we had better get to sleep. Tomorrow's the party and you had better be in top condition because I invited everyone on Ember island to this thing!" She exclaimed happily. _Oh goody, _He thought, _More people get to see me drunk._


	2. Chapter 2

**Untouchable**

By Kevin Kalis

**Chapter 2: The Party**

**(A/N): I don't own anything! And also, this chapter has a little action and (finally) the appearance of Sokka and Toph. I really hope I stayed in character for them but please feel free to inform me of any mistakes! Reviews are my addiction so please be my enablers!**

**And a special thanks to Justthisguyyouknow for being so awsome with his message. Any1 who likes this will absolutely LOVE his stuff. (It's sooooo much better than mine!) ok on with the story! :)**

**

* * *

**

The party was just as huge as Kai had said it would be. She hadn't been kidding when she said everyone on the island had been invited. There were at least two hundred people that Jey didn't know wishing him happy birthday, and more than half of them were so heavily inebriated that their words came out sounding like they were drowning cats.

By the time Jey had come downstairs for the party, at least fifty people had showed up. It was chaotic. And the fact that Kai was dragging him around like a rag doll, introducing him to everyone, wasn't helping.

The band of benders Kai had hired for the party had done a great job of keeping the party alive until well past three in the morning. Jey was fumbling around the floor when he had finally ditched Kai at the food table. He walked around for a while and got very, very drunk. He turned to walk out the door and ran straight into a huge kid, at least 17 with massive, bulging muscles that weren't half the size of his ego.

"WATCH IT FREAK!" He shouted over the music. Normally, Jey would have walked away, but tonight his judgment was badly impaired by both the alcohol and his temper. "YOU watch it!" Jey screamed back. The kid looked like he was about to curse but didn't even get to finish his sentence before Jey's fist shot lightning quick and landed square across the jaw.

The music stopped and a few people looked around as the kid slowly rose to his feet. "Now you 're gonna get it!" One of the spectators yelled. Jey's combat sense instantly kicked in and he sized the kid up in an instant. The kid was a head taller than him but Jey had the obvious speed and power advantage, not to mention years of training.

The kid threw a left jab which Jey quickly deflected. Then a right cross punch came straight at Jey's temple but Jey simply side stepped the punch, trying hard not to laugh at his opponents obvious lack of technique. The kid stumbled after that and Jey seized the opportunity. He grabbed the kid's wrist and brought his arm around into a strong arm bar hold. For a second the kid didn't realize what had happened until pain shot through his right arm, delayed due to the alcohol. He struggled but Jey simply tightened his grip. Then, without warning he brought his knee into the kid's face. Hard. Jey's opponent fell to the ground, unconscious and bleeding.

There was silence for a minute, and then the entire crowd of onlookers exploded. There were cheers and screams as the party returned to it's previous chaotic state. The onlookers cheered Jey's takedown with vigor. The kid's friends dragged his body back into the crowd.

Jey was beginning to feel guilty about it so he decide to step outside for a breath of non alcohol layered air. "What's wrong champ? Not enough cheers for the victor?" asked Kai as she exited the house.

"Nah, I needed some air. Feel like keeping me company?"

"Sure, what's up?"

Jey paused for a moment to gather his thoughts. "I honestly don't know. I'm should feel excited about leaving, but I feel really guilty for not telling my parents."

Kai thought about this for a moment before speaking. "Well, don't feel too bad. My parents left home when they were only kids too you know."

"But they trained the _Avatar_ Kai! I think that's a fair exception to the rule!"

"Fair enough. Hey, it sounds like the party's finally dying down. Want to go see?"

"Sure." Jey replied as they turned back to the house. When they opened the door they found that the party had indeed slowed it's intense pace. The whole floor was a disaster area of food, garbage, and drunk people who were only just regaining the ability to stand up.

As the party appeared to be over, the pair decided to head over to Kai's house if they were going to get any sleep at all tonight.

* * *

The first thing that Jey noticed when he woke up was that he had fallen off of Kai's couch and onto the floor. The second thing he realized was that he had the worst headache of his life. He shut his eyes and let out a strangled groan as the light assaulted his senses by sending pain directly into his forehead. Judging from the muffled cursing coming from Kai's room, he deduced she was experiencing something vaguely similar at the same time.

* * *

Sokka awoke to the sounds of stumbling and cursing in the living room downstairs. "Snoozles, go make them shut the hell up." Toph said with her face buried in her pillow. Sokka had to work hard to suppress a laugh but a smirk still managed to creep it's way on to his face.

After thirty years, Toph hadn't changed a bit. She still slept face down with her hair in a wild mess, and she still only referred to him as either snoozles or meathead. He sighed heavily and slid out of the comfortable bed to greet the cold morning. Thinking back on it, he never was much of an early riser either. He remembered always begging for five more minutes or for the rest of the GAang to leave without him.

Sokka put on his comfortable robe and slipped quietly out of the room. When Toph had given birth to Kai, the first thing she had said after naming her was "It's going to totally be YOU dealing with her teenage shit." He laughed to himself as he realized that she had known exactly what she was talking about even back then.

"So, how was the party?" Sokka inquired when he had made his way down the large stone stairs. His question was answered with a chorus of groans followed shortly by other sounds of pain and discomfort. He laughed out loud to this which caused another eruption of angry groans and a chorus of "Shut up!" to be heard throughout the house.

Sokka walked to the kitchen and began brewing his homemade hangover cure. He had developed it around Toph's sixteenth birthday and, God, he had needed it afterwards. The mixture had the consistancy of syrup but the appearance of three day old oatmeal. It carried a pungent smell of lemons and hot sauce that made everyone close dive for cover.

As he brought the drinks over he had to laugh as he remembered a time not so long ago that Aang and Katara had needed to do the exact same thing for him and Toph.

* * *

Kai had to be thankful for once that she had parents experienced in hangovers. The cure was disgusting and gave her awful cramps, but it worked miracles for the headache. It almost always took 100 percent of her willpower not to vomit as soon as she smelled the disgusting panacea.

"Thanks...huaagh...ugh...dad." She said while struggling to keep down the toxic tasting drink. Jey managed to crack a smile, though it was quickly replaced by an expression that strained the very limits of the word sick. "Great way to start the first day of us traveling, right?" He asked with a weak laugh.

"Better than that time we went camping." Kai said. Even in their current hungover state, they managed to both laugh and cringe at the memory. It had been the first time either had discovered poison ivy and the result had been a week of scratching, biting, and clawing at themselves and each other. Kai rolled over on the couch seat where she had collapsed a few minutes earlier. "This is going to be a really long day." Jey decided to announce it since they were both obviously thinking it.

"And the fun begins...now." Said Kai, as she guzzled the last of the foul drink. Jey responded just as drearily with a not too excited "WhooFrickinHoo."


	3. Chapter 3

**Untouchable**

By Kevin Kalis

**Chapter 3: Departing**

**(A/N): I don't own anything but I will one day! Anyway, I tried to put a good fight in at the end of this chapter and I tried to make it as detailed as I could. I also would like to, once again thank Justthisguyyouknow for reviewing my fic. I know for a fact that at least seventy people have read this fic so you all need to START REVIEWING! Haha! okay, anyway, as long as you like the story, it's fine by me. Now, ON WITH THE SHOW!

* * *

**

After that awful excuse for a morning had passed, and both Kai and Jey had recovered, they set about packing supplies for their trip. Sokka was supervising Jey while Toph was doing the same for Kai. Even though Jey was not technically family, Sokka had always treated him like a son. He had personally trained Jey in all forms of non-bending combat that he had picked up over his life. Jey had been an excellent student when it came to swordsmanship, but there were times that Kai's stubborn personality had rubbed off on him and the result had been Jey's refusal to cooperate. The only time this had truly become a problem was when Sokka attempted to teach Jey the fighting style of the Kyoshi warriors. The dress had not sat well with Jey, however Sokka's discipline and humility had begun to rub off on Jey by that time as well, so Jey had mastered Kyoshi forms in almost no time at all.

While Jey had trained under Sokka, Kai had been an earth bender like Toph. Toph had taught Kai almost all she knew, and tht included her stubborn personality. Over the years, Toph had mastered sand bending and metal bending. She had also developed several other forms such as glass bending which, on occasion, had been very useful. Kai had learned most of the techniques that Toph showed her without much difficulty, however some of the more advanced techniques had taken her months to master.

Sokka was busying Jey with a checklist of suppies when Toph walked into the room.

"Spare set of clothes?"

"Check."

"Water and dried food?"

"Check and check."

"Weapons?"

"All except two throwing knives."

Jey was quickly becoming aggravated with the long list Sokka had put together when Toph decided to speak up. "C'mon snoozles! If you make him pack anything else he won't be able to carry any of it!"

Sokka turned and replied reluctantly "Fine, fine. But if they have o come back here because they forgot something basic it's your fault." Toph grinned her best blind bandit grin and answered "Most things are my fault, and I'm PROUD of it." Sokka simply rolled his eyes and then said "Yes I am rolling my eyes at you right now."

The two adults left the room just as Kai entered. "So are you ready to hit the road?" Jey took a moment to close his pack and replied "Yeah, I've been ready forever but your dad had another one of his lists. So what route are we taking?" Kai opened up the map that she had purchased and looked at it. "Well, if we take a boat from the island and land on a small harbor town, we can probably avoid any bandits." Jey rolled his eyes and then both said simultaneously "I feel bad for the bandits who attack us." Both proceeded to collapse into a laughing fit.

All four headed to the docks to get a boat for their departure. When they reached the docks Sokka handed Jey a small pouch filled with gold coins. The two pairs turned to each other to say goodbye. Sokka and Jey shared a polite bow and then a warm clasp of their hands. Toph ruffled Kai's hair before being enclosed in a bear hug by Kai. Kai let go and did the same to Sokka, who responded equally.

"Bye mom, bye dad!" Said a smiling Kai.

"Goodbye master." Jey said as he again bowed to Sokka.

Both Toph and Sokka said their goodbyes as well and watched as the two children left to go get a ship. Sokka commented "Looks like they really are leaving. I'm gonna miss them." Toph took a moment to observe them through her feet before punching Sokka lightly on the arm. "Don't go tetting soft on me snoozles."

* * *

Kai stood on the deck of the boat and watched the ocean roll by. The trip was going to take three days until they reached the mainland. The trip was supposed to be simple, so she had opted to relax through it.

Jey, on the other hand, had gone to the main deck almost as soon as they had boarded and begun practicing his sword skills. He had observed Kai and Toph earth bending before and had successfully adapted his own sword style to be more like an earth bender. He moved with strong, confident slashes and never made the first move. He waited for the exact moment that an enemy would open his defenses and then he would launch a precision strike and take him down.

A few of the crew had stopped working to observe Jey's sword forms. Jey was just finishing when a crew member walked up to him and commented "Hey, you're pretty good with that sword kid."

"Thanks but I'm not all that good." He responded, ever the diplomat.

"Want to go a few rounds with an old man like me? I bet I could give you a run for your money." Said the enthusiastic seaman. Jey seriously doubted that anyone on the ship, Kai aside, could even get close to his skill level. However, the prospect of sparring besides Kai, Toph, or Sokka was interesting. "Alright, but don't hold back because of my age. You won't stay on your feet long enough to regret it." Jey said as he accepted the man's challenge.

"Alright then boy, we have a match." The seaman said with a smirk. Then, turning to the rest of the onlooking crew he said, in a tone much harsher, "Alright CLEAR THE DECKS you useless bums!" Jey realized that this man was the captain of the ship.

Both took their fighting positions and lowered into their stances. To the average passerby, the two looked as if they were staring each other down. However, only the fighters knew thee truth. They were sizing each other up. This was the calm before the storm.

Jey gave the captain a once-over. He was a well built, tanned man in his late 40's. He had a small scar above his right eye and a small tattoo of a snake on his right arm. He obviously had seen plenty of combat and his fighting abilities were probably the best on this ship considering the rest of the crew obviously were making bets and only a few put money on Jey. Similar calculations went through the mind of the captain as he observed the calm, steely-eyed kid whom he had challenged.

Jey lowered himself into a scorpion stance while the captain took a standard battle stance. The captain decided to make the first move. He brought his well crafted sword forward in a basic down strike, obviously expecting a block. Instead, Jey simply side stepped the attack and countered with a thrust. The captain parried with little difficulty and they backed up once more. The two encircled each other, waiting for the next strike.

The captain brought his sword in an arc and tried a side swipe. Jey ducked below it and used a wide, arcing sweep kick to take him off his feet. As the captain sprang back up he heard Jey tell him "I told you so. This time, DON'T hold back no matter what." The captain realized that this kid was better than he let on and replied "Alright, but you asked for it."

Then the real fight started. Jey quickly sidestepped two short slashes and sent a well aimed thrust towards the captain's torso. The captain deflected the attack only to be met by a barrage of short, well timed slashes. Jey sent out a fresh wave of attacks as he easily kept the captain on the defensive. The crowd's eyes were bulging at the impressive display being given by the boy thirty years the captain's minor.

The captain realized he was fighting a losing battle. His defenses were holding but he couldn't keep blocking all of Jey's slashes forever. He let loose a deep, stony growl as he let loose a last ditch effort and thrust his blade towards Jey's left leg. Jey smirked as he saw the desperate attack. He had been waiting for it. He saw the moment the captain pulled back his sword in preparation to thrust and took the opportunity to get close. He pushed off and, with a grunt of effort, brought his elbow directly into the jaw of the captain.

The captain was, for the first time in his life, literally seeing stars. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell backwards onto the deck. The entire crowd was left speechless at the sight. They were questioning their own eyesight and what they had just witnessed. Jey walked over to the captain to give him a hand up.

Suddenly the crowd erupted into shouts and the crew looked on with amazement in their eyes at the young boy who had just bested the best swordsman any of them knew. The captain took Jey's hand up and looked at him with a new respect. "You're pretty damn good with that sword of yours boy." He said as he massaged his jaw. Jey smiled and said "Thanks but I told you, I trained with the best." The captain gave a respective nod. "I believe it now son. What's your name boy?"

"Jey, and yours?"

"I'm captain Nathaniel White. But everyone around here either calls me captain or just White." He said with a smile.

Kai had walked over to Jey by then and started to congratulate him. "Not too bad Jey. But I could've done it faster." Jey laughed and said "Are you kidding me? You're a BENDER! That is so not fair!"

White decided to speak up a that moment and said "You've got one tough boyfriend there missy. You're in some pretty good hands there."

Both children instantly turned a shade of red that was new to the color spectrum at White's comment. They both started stammering what could feebly be described as an explanation.

"Uhh...No we aren't...I mean, we're not uhhh..." Started Jey. Kai simply continued to blush and managed, in a small voice, to tell the captain that he had drawn the wrong conclusion.

White was slightly amused at the two children and responded, full of sarcasm,"Oh alright. _Whatever _you say." White let out a long laugh as the children turn even brighter shades of red and purposely looked away from each other. White turned and laughed once more. As he walked away though, he loked over his shoulder and said "Anything you two need, just come to me!"

Jey, who was still flushed scarlet managed to find his voice and thank the captain. Inside though he was thinking _This is going to be a loooong three days._

_

* * *

_**(A/N): I hoped you liked my boat scene with White. I haven't decided whether or not to put one more chapter with them on the boat or if I should just let them dock next chapter. Any input would be great! Also, either way White will still be there next chapter. I wasn't even going to name him but then I realized that I kind of liked him so I'm officially making him my OC. :) Okay well, laters!**_  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**Untouchable**

By Kevin Kalis

**Chapter 4: Omens**

**(A/N): I am sooo sorry for the delay! I have been having SUCH major problems. I had to scrap this chapter TWICE and completely rewrite it to fit it in my plot line. Also, I've been having to pack and unpack because of the movers, and I have also not been able to post from my laptop for some reason so I had to wait until we found my desk and computer and got them set up in my new room of my new house to start writing anything. Also, I can't be doing daily posts anymore because of school. I'm sorry! Anyway, I wanna thank anyone who has reviewed, and also yell at you people who haven't been. Anyway, once again, sorry for the delay and I'll try to do better. I don't own anything (Duh). Now, on with the show!**

Bright light scorched the sky. The steady roll of thunder in the distance had signaled the approaching storm. Kai was below deck when she heard another explosion of thunder and lightning ripping itself across the sky. The black clouds covered the sky and the waves rolled and crashed against the hull of the ship. Kai could hear the shouts of the crew as they struggled to maintain control of the small vessel. She sat and watched as the ship battled the fierce storm.

They had been sailing through this storm for almost two hours and it hadn't let up yet. Kai was so bored that she had been reduced to looking out the window from her bed. Jey, in his quarters, wasn't fairing much better. He was sitting and toying with one of the throwing knives Sokka had given to him as a birthday gift.

Kai sat up in her chair to leave the room when something in the window caught her eye. A medium sized, twin pronged fire nation vessel was making a beeline directly for their ship. She did a double take when she saw the design on the side of the ship. It was a strange insignia of a lotus flower but with a few alterations. The flower's shape in and of itself was the same as the symbol for the Order of the White Lotus. However, this symbol was painted a seeping, soulless black. It also had several pointed black tendrils shooting out of the dark flower's center.

"What the hell?" Kai wondered aloud.

The ship was closing in, and it was doing it at a seemingly impossible speed. Not only that, but while the speed may have been impossible under normal circumstances, the ship was traveling _against_ the wind.

"That's..." Kai began, wide eyed.

The ship was still a good distance out but at that speed, they would collide in a matter of seconds. Kai rushed out of her cabin to warn Captain White but, as she flew down the hall, she barreled into an unprepared Jey. The force of the collision was enough to take both of them down to the old floor of the ship.

"Ack! Kai? What the hell was that for?" Jey asked as he clutched the back of his head.

"No time! We have to warn Captain Whi..."

Kai was cut off as the entire ship shook and she was once again thrown off her feet. Suddenly, the entire crew was in a panic. Men were shouting and rushing out to the main deck in a flurry of voices and bodies. Jey grabbed ahold of Kai's wrist and pulled her with him to the main deck of the ship. As they burst onto the scene they were met by a frightening sight. The ship, which had seemed so much smaller from a distance, was now perpendicular to the small vessel and looked at least five times the smaller vessel's size.

White was standing with a group of five other crew member's, staring at it wide eyed. He was staring just like everyone else, but he if he had any fear or surprise at all, he wasn't showing it. He simply gave the larger ship a non-descript, blank stare.

From atop the large juggernaut, a man clad in a strange uniform appeared. He looked down at the group of travelers and signaled for them to climb aboard as two rope ladders were dropped from the ship. White gave a nod to the crew of ten, and they began to climb the ropes.

* * *

Kai and Jey were the last ones to make it to the top of the ladder. They reached the deck of the large vessel only to be met with thirty men, all clad in the same uniforms, standing in formation behind another man who's uniform was very different from the men.

Kai took a close look at the apparent captain. He was an young man, possibly in his mid-thirties. He was ridiculously muscled and he had strange, curving scars all up his left arm. He sported dark brown hair and black, weathered eyes.

"Who are you, and why have you collided with my ship?" Asked the ever in control White.

The man gave White an appraising look, then squinted slightly as his expression began to change.

"I am not required to answer any of your questions. However, to satisfy your curiosity, I am commander Valman of the _Al V'ehem'en _warriors." Announced the man. His voice had a gravelly tone, and his glare could pierce titanium. Even White's calm and collected expression faltered slightly when he met the stranger's gaze. There was something about him that untrustworthy in the man's eyes, and this unnerved the older Captain.

"I've never heard of you before." Said White in monotone.

"We work very hard to make sure that things stay that way." Answered Valman, in the exact same dark tone.

White raised an eyebrow at this last statement. "So what do you want from us?" He asked after eyeing Valman for another solid half minute.

The muscular stranger cracked a slight grin, revealing a set of perfectly white, _spiked_ teeth. If it was possible, he became an even more intimidating figure when grinning. He looked the elder seaman in the eye and said "Just this."

As he said it, he pulled out his bright longsword in the blink of an eye and plunged it directly into Captain White's chin, impaling his skull in one swift movement.

The crew instantaneously drew whatever weapons they had and took aim at the man. Jey and Kai simply stared out of pure shock. As the crew drew their weapons, the two snapped out of their stupor and turned shock into rage. Jey drew his master's Meteorite sword and Kai took her bending stance. Jey quickly surveyed the scene as they prepared for a fight.

The crew members charged at Valman in an enraged mob. Just as they were about to reach him, his men launched their attack.

The first ten seconds of the fight were a blur of confusion. Then, the men began engaging each other in one on three battles as they were severely out numbered. Though the battle should have only lasted seconds, most of the seamen were being fueled by the rage of their dead captain and were fighting like demons straight out of hell.

Kai was implementing every aspect of metal bending that Toph had ever taught her and was easily handling herself against ten of the enemy combatants. Jey, although not a bender, was having no problem dispatching just as many men as Kai.

In the midst of the furious battle, the muscular captain had called in reinforcements from below deck. Another dozen troops stormed out from hidden doors on the deck.

As strong as they each were, both Kai and Jey knew that they were slowly being overwhelmed. The crew of ten had already dwindled to four in the first minute of fighting. Kai was managing to hold her ground until she heard an agonizing shout. She turned her head to see that Jey's leg had been impaled from behind with a long metal spear that had a golden point.

Kai instantly dropped the defensive wall she was creating and started towards him.

* * *

Jey was just beginning to realize that they had to retreat when he felt it. _Pain_, he thought as a piercing sensation coursed through his lower leg. He couldn't help letting out a shout at the moment of impact._ Focus...concentrate!_ He told himself. Sokka had taught him some of the various methods that one could block out pain with. This was the first time he had to imply those abilities in a practical setting.

He turned around to confront the attacker and noticed something. The man who had stabbed him was no longer standing behind him. He was lying unconscious on the ground, curtesy of a large ball of metal that had smashed directly into his temple.

"Thanks! I owe you one." He said as removed the spear from his leg.

Kai looked at him with a relieved expression and replied "No problem. So now what are we going to do?"

She was of course indicating the fact that they had to escape or die now that the rest of the original crew was either dead or unconscious.

Jey looked around for an escape but it was futile. They were surrounded on all sides by the strange soldiers. He turned towards the direction that their ship was in.

"I might have an idea. But you aren't gonna like it." He whispered to an anxious Kai.

"Anything, just hurry up and do it!" She hissed back at him.

"Remember that party your mom threw last year? We gotta make _that_ happen."He said.

Kai whipped her head around to give him an _Are you f***ing kidding me?_ look. The young warrior simply nodded in her direction.

Kai gritted her teeth and swore under her breath. Just as the remainder of the enemy forces began to move in on them, standing back to back, Kai brought her two tiny fists into the air and swung them down quickly in a wide sweeping arc punch.

Instantly, a large whole opened up beneath her and Jey, and they plummeted into the frigid water. The hole she had created in the large juggernaut was definitely large enough to sink it. The two teens dove beneath the surface as the ship began to sink above them. They swam away from the sinking ship as fast as their bodies could carry them and, once they were a safe distance away, resurfaced for air.

Jey looked back as the sinking vessel turned nearly vertical and descended into the ocean. The crew of the ship threw themselves off in panic but many simply tumbled backwards into the ocean.

The only thing still intact was the small ship they had originally started with. The pair swam aboard and flopped down onto the deck as they panted for air. Jey turned on his side to look at his rave haired companion and asked, as much to himself as her, "What in the HELL was THAT?"

Kai looked at him, totally exhausted and simply said "No fucking clue."

* * *

As the small ship disappeared over the horizon, a certain muscular captain watched from the barrel he was using to stay afloat. The hatred that burned in his eyes was insanely intense. He let out a cry of pure malice, anger and frustration as he stared at the horizon.

"You two have no idea what you have begun this day. But soon you will. The _Al V'ehem'en_ aren't done with you. Soon, the two of you will learn to fear our name." He said quietly as the sun set.

* * *

**(A/N): Hey, once again, I am sooooo sorry for how long this took to get out! Also, I killed White! :( I'm so sorry! I meant to keep him for a few more chapters but then that nasty Valman decided to stab his head while I wasn't looking! Blech! It's cool though. I sunk his ship for revenge. Muahahahahahaha! Anyway, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE don't hate me! I'll be faster next time, I promise!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Untouchable**

By Kevin Kalis

**Chapter 5: Tragedy Part 1**

**(A/N): I would just like to say to anyone who has kept reading this fic, thank you so much. Anyway, now the main storyline is starting up and from this chapter on, things will get very very very messy. There's going to be a lot more action and in a few chapters, there will be much angst. Any people who hate angst, stay away from the next chapter after this one. P.S. People who reviewed: thanks so much for your who didn't: shame on you. Okay, enough rambling. On with the show!**

A young man sat in an ancient temple meditating. He had pale, smooth skin, marred only by a few tattoos that winded across his body. He wore tanned silk robes, and around his neck he wore a wooden pendant carved into the symbol of the air nomads. His eyes were shut, completely focused on the task at hand.

The young woman behind him sat worried, yet patient. She had fair skin and dark brown hair. The blue in her outfit was matched only by her sharp, crystal eyes. Her brow was creased with worry for the young monk in front of her. She had never been worried about his duties before, yet now they troubled her, because she could tell. She could tell that there was danger on the horizon, and that it would affect her. She could somehow sense the oncoming danger.

The sense of foreboding was not simply a product of her mind. There had been signs, omens. Storm clouds that had rained fire, crops that refused to grow. The signs had been growing in both frequency and severity as of late. They had been put off as coincidences until they had begun to be severe. As the avatar, it had been the young monk's duty to investigate the occurrences.

He had not been worried. The young avatar had already ended a war, saved the world, and brought an era of prosperity. A few simple omens were not too terribly concerning for him. His wife however, had been very concerned. She had always been more serious than he, always more severe. Now, with a ten year old child, she was no different.

The powerful avatar's tattoos began to glow, as did his eyes. His mind and consciousness were lifted away from the world and the physical plane. He entered the realm where he had no superior powers or abilities. The spirit world.

Aang looked around and immediately saw differences. They were subtle, yet still unnerving. The last time he had been here, the spirit world had been relatively peaceful and inviting. There had been no fear. Yet now, there was a sense of darkness that crept over the realm. A dark feeling that seeped from every tree and rock. Also, there was a conspicuous absence of any spirits, malignant or otherwise.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" He called out. The only response he received was stark silence. He decided to try again. This time he called out to a far more familiar spirit.

"Avatar Roku? Can you hear me? Are you here?"

Again, he was met with a dark silence. There was no wind, water, or movement. It was completely silent, as if time had stopped.

_What's going on here? This is a really bad sign._ The monk thought. He looked around and called out a few more times, only to be greeted by the same foreboding lack of noise.

Suddenly, a gust of wind blew through the trees and a powerful flapping sound could be heard. Aang looked up in surprise, to see that the dragon of Avatar Roku now hovered above him. It lowered itself to the ground and motioned for Aang to climb on.

He did so willingly and was suddenly whisked off through the air. Aang looked down through the thin film of tees that covered the spirit forest. Not a single thing was moving or making a sound anywhere in the vast expanse of land.

"Hey, I don't suppose that _you_ know what happened here, do you?" Asked the avatar. The large dragon simply continued to fly through the air and showed no signs of even having heard Aang.

"Didn't think so."

They traveled across the vast expanse of the spirit world, finally coming to rest on a small patch of land where there were no trees. As Aang dismounted from Roku's companion, he noticed something very eerie about this place. There _were,_ in fact, trees however they were all burnt and destroyed.

Suddenly there was a flash of light, and standing before Aang was the wise fire avatar himself. He looked around, eyes still glowing. His eyes lingered on the burnt forest for a moment when he finally looked down to Aang. His old brow was creased and he seemed even more old and weary then usual.

"Aang, this world...is in great peril. A dark cloud is rising, and the spirit world is falling."

The young avatar's eyes widened in shock at Roku's statement. He looked at Roku questioningly, but this time Aang had fear in his gaze as well.

"Wha-What happened here Roku?" Aang asked, with some trepidation.

"A great darkness is about to be unleashed, but not in the spirit world. No, this evil shall be unleashed on the physical plane." Replied the old man, with sorrow in his eyes. He saw Aang about to ask more but Roku beat him to it.

"What has happened in the spirit world is only a prelude to the darkness that approaches the physical world."

Aang was beginning to realize that this new threat was different. Seeing the worry of the old man, the young Aang bombarded him with questions.

"What is it? What is this darkness that you're telling me about? Can we stop it?"

Roku paused for a moment to ponder the questions that Aang had presented him. He glanced down to see the barren ashes of the burnt forest ground.

"I do not know if you can stop it Aang. This is unlike anything any avatar has ever faced before. The evil that you now face is a creature. Not from the spirit world though." Roku's eyes darkened and he dawned a dangerous expression with this last comment. "This creature is one of the immortals. It was one of the first beings to ever exist. It predates even the very first avatar."

The consequences of Roku's words began to dawn on Aang. "Why now then?"

"I do not have the answer to that, but know this. You will not be able to destroy this monster Aang. It's power is unlike any you have encountered before. The very first avatar sacrificed her life to seal the creature away. After all these centuries, it has finally been released." The old avatar had to pause to keep his anger in check as he continued. "If this creature is allowed to go free, Aang...no one will survive. Not even the avatar. It will wipe out all life on both planes of reality."

Aang narrowed his eyes in frustration. There had to be _something_ he could do to stop this monstrosity. As if reading his mind, Roku looked at Aang and said "There is only one way to stop this from happening. You must seek out the creature's lair, and protect the ancient seal. Aang, you must not let this evil escape into the world, or else all of the world is doomed."

"I will not fail avatar Roku. I will protect the seal with my life." Said the young avatar with determination. The old man nodded in approval and procede to give Aang the location of the sealed gate where the monster was kept at bay.

As Aang journeyed back to the physical plane, a single thought was on his mind.

_I won't fail Roku. You can count on me. I won't let this thing go free. I swear it._


	6. Chapter 6

**Untouchable**

By Kevin Kalis

**Chapter 6: Tragedy Part 2**

**(A/N): Hey everyone! I am SO SO SO sorry for not updating this story sooner. More than a whole month went by? Really? Wow. Anyway, my computer crashed and I'm now dating my best friend and some other friends of mine were visiting from NJ. It's been a pretty hectic month. Not to mention that my mom got remarried (I wasn't invited to the wedding) and I fell down the stairs twice. So anyway, I'm REALLY REALLY sorry about that! Oh well, enough of my rambling. On with the show!**

Hunger. All it could feel now was the hunger. The aching, burning, crushing hunger that coursed through it's mangled body. The creature could barely remember a time when it had been without the hunger. Wait...there was a time once. A very long time ago. Yes...that was true! There had been no hunger like this before. What had happened? Something had happened...yes, something dark. It had been that man! The one with the glowing face! He had done it! Imprisoned the creature. Never let it feed. Kept it away from the world of men. But then, what had happened? Oh yes, that's right. The man had died. He was gone now. But the gate still remained. The gate and the hunger remained. But tonight, a scratch had appeared on the door. A crack. A flaw...a _weakness!_ Yes... the creature will be free. Soon, there will be no more gate. Soon, there will be no more hunger.

* * *

The young monk flew solemnly towards his destination. His faithful bison paddled through the sky, completely unaware of what was coming. A sense of dread hung in the air, though. The bison knew not what was causing his friend's unease. He let out a bellowing cry and, had they not been over the middle of the ocean, it would have been heard for miles.

"It's okay buddy. Nothing to worry about." Said the young avatar, in response.

The winds had died down and an eerie silence penetrated everything. Aang was growing restless. They were almost at their destination. A small island in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by ocean for miles. A young woman sat up in the seat behind him, clothed in her traditional Southern Water Tribe outfit.

"Are you alright Aang? You don't have to do this you know." She said, in a very worried voice. Aang glanced over at her on the saddle. He gave a sad smile before shaking his head.

"I'm fine Katara. But you're wrong. I DO have to do this."

A small dot appeared on the horizon. The island in the distance creeped into view. It was a sight to behold. The entire front appeared to be a sheer cliff that rose at a mile into the air. The ocean around it was surrounded by jagged rocks and grey waters. The island itself was also very wide, and it appeared to be covered in dark chasms.

Appa touched down on one of the few flat areas there was on the mountainous rock. The sun was completely blocked by the tip of the island, and so the entire thing was coated in it's own shadow. There was no indication of any type of life at all. It was completely barren.

"Looks like this is it." The young avatar stated plainly.

"Look at this place!" Said Katara. Her voice sounded with both wonder and horror at the same time.

"Come on. We need to find the seal." Replied Aang with determination evident in his voice.

The pair entered one of the dark caves. Aang illuminated the area using his fire bending on a torch hat hung from the wall. Holding the torch up, they noticed something about the walls. They were completely covered in strange symbols. Odd markings that were unlike anything either had ever seen. The musty cave seemed to stretch on as an endless hallway.

The pair began to make their way down the hallway of symbols. As they walked, they began to recognize some of the mysterious markings on the walls. They seemed to be moving with the young avatar and his equally young girlfriend.

"Aang, take a look at this! Some of these markings...they look really familiar!" Announced the water bender, in a surprised tone.

"You're right! They look almost like writing...but in a different language. One I've never seen before." Responded the equally surprised young avatar.

The two continued down the dark, narrow corridor. The markings on the walls became fewer and farther in between. The hallway seemed to stretch on for a mile, when suddenly they came to a large, spacious room. The walls were covered in a thin layer of dust, and bare of the symbols, save for one marking on the wall the pair was facing. It was much larger than the others. It seemed more elegant as well. This one was not carved into the stone as the others had been, but etched in gold onto the face of an iron section of the wall.

Aang and Katara shared a look, and cautiously approached the wall.

"Wow Aang! Look at this thing! It must be hundreds of years old!" Katara exclaimed in wonderment.

"According to Roku, it's even older than that." Replied Aang, adding to Katara's amazement.

Aang reached out his hand to the symbol, feeling the smooth texture of the gold. The curved outlines on the iron section on the wall were both beautiful and foreboding.

"Well, if this is the seal...then I don't see anything wrong with it." Said Aang, the confusion evident in his voice.

"I don't know Aang. Maybe Roku was wrong. Maybe there's nothing wrong with the seal!" Exclaimed Katara hopefully.

Aang's hand continued to glide across the glossy surface of the golden symbol. Suddenly, his hand found a small indent in the fine texture. The young Avatar's brow creased as he focused on the small section of gold.

"Hey Katara, take a look at this. There's an indent right here." Said Aang as he motioned over Katara.

"Aang, I don't think you should be touching tha-" Katara was interrupted mid-sentence as the symbol began to glow a dull red. It began to pulse and thrive as if it was alive.

Aang quickly retracted his hand, just as the other symbols in the hallway behind them began to emit the same dull red, pulsing glow. The room they had entered was suddenly lit up with the glowing, and they could see just how massive it was. The walls were lined by massive marble columns, which reflected the red glow on their shiny surface.

"Uh...Aang?" asked Katara as she looked over at the slightly awed air bender.

She watched as Aang slowly made his way back to the main symbol. It seemed to glow brighter with every step Aang took towards it. The rate of the pulsing increased as well. Katara was getting extremely nervous as she watched Aang approach it.

Suddenly, four tendrils of red light shot out from the symbol, wrapping themselves around the surprised young avatar.

"Ack! What the...? Katara! I can't move!" Yelled Aang.

Katara had a look of pure terror as she watched Aang being lifted up into the air by the tendrils. He was still struggling against them as they lifted him twenty feet above the center of the room. The entire floor was glowing the same red hue by now and the room was humming with energy.

Katara's scream could be heard as the four arm-like tendrils suddenly pinned Aang to the ground. She recovered quickly, however, and whipped out the water pouch she always carried with her. She pulled the water into her dangerous water whip, and lashed out at the tendrils restraining the avatar. To her dismay, she found that as soon as the water touched them, it evaporated.

"Gaaaaaaagh!" Aang screamed. It felt like he was being torn apart from the inside out. He could feel the tendrils sucking the life from him as painfully as possible.

"Nooooo! Aang! Hold on! I'll get you out!" Screamed Katara. She quickly changed tactics. She turned the water whip into and ice shard and thrust it at the tendrils.

Once again though, the water evaporated as soon as it touched the tendrils. No, not so much evaporated as it simply...vanished. It seemed to pass directly through the tendril, yet it did not emerge from the other side at all.

The young avatar's screams of pain continued as the skin at his hands and feet began to turn a dark shade of grey. It was like his body was turning to stone before him.

Aang's torturous cries echoed through the room as the grey on his skin continued to rise up his limbs. Katara could only watch helplessly as the life drained from Aang's body.

As the grey skin finally reached his torso, the tentacles suddenly retracted back into the wall. Katara was by Aang's side in an instant. She drew water from the air and began to try to heal Aang's limbs.

Her water, however, was appearing to have no affect on Aang as his skin remained a dull grey. Aang looked up at Katara, tears in her eyes. She leaned over to him as he whispered into her ear weakly.

"I'll be fine Katara. I'm just a little weak right now." He whispered with labored breathing.

"Come on, we have to get you out of here. Right now." She said, regaining her composure slightly.

Just at that moment, however, the main symbol began to glow a different color. It was now a searing white, and the pulsing had stopped. Then, the whole room went dark.

A deep, menacing growl came from out of the darkness. A sound like an explosion of rock came from the wall with the symbol. Still encased in darkness, Katara could not see what had happened.

Then, as another deep, guttural growl came from the darkness, Aang's whisper came. Laced with fear and horror, all he could say to what was in the room was "Oh no."


	7. Chapter 7

**Untouchable**

By Kevin Kalis

**Chapter 7: Tragedy part 3**

**(A/N): I've decided to stop apologizing for the lateness of these chapters. I'm a busy person and if I can't post, then tough. So anyway, this is the last chapter that will focus on Aang/Katara. I promise. After this I will get back to the Jey/Kai story but trust me, this intermission will come into play heavily later on in Jey and Kai's story. Anyway, enough babbling from me. On with the show!**

* * *

A violent explosion rocked the island. The sky turned black and the thunder shook the earth. Aang and Katara stood on a rocky cliff overlooking the tumultuous sea. The deadly waves crashed against the rock like teeth grinding together in a jaw.

The young avatar's monk robes were tattered and shredded. Blood leaked across his chest where three deep claw marks scarred him. His companion was not fairing any better. Her clothes were in tatters as well, and she too had three claw marks that marred her near flawless skin.

The fight had lasted for two full days. Aang and Katara were both exhausted and battered. The creature, however still appeared to be in good condition, despite the numerous strikes that the formidable pair had landed.

"Be careful Katara! It's around here somewhere! Don't let your guard down!" The young monk yelled.

They stood back to back as they watched the shadows carefully. The creature seemed to have the ability to evaporate into darkness like air.

A deep, guttural growl came out of the darkness. Aang lashed out with his earth bending, slamming a boulder into the side of the cliff. The scare tactic the creature was using had been proving incredibly effective.

A dark grey claw shot out of the darkness at Katara. She managed to shield her face with her forearms, but was knocked back into Aang as the hit landed.

"Aagh! Aang!" Screamed Katara in agony. Three fresh, bloody claw marks were present on her arms as she collapsed to the ground at Aang's feet.

"NO! Katara, are you alright?" Yelled the powerful young monk.

Tears were streaming down her eyes as she shook her head no. The cuts on her arms were deep, and they were leaking blood fast.

* * *

The creature must have sensed the weakness of it's prey. The two it had been fighting were indeed strong, but their strength was fading. It began it's final attack.

Its two glowing red eyes began heating up. The grey veins in its paws began throbbing and ebbing at the creature's cement like skin. It let out a fearsome roar from the darkness, letting it's prey know that the end was near. It heard the taller one yell to the downed one it had just cut.

"KATARA! LOOK OUT!" It screamed.

The creature felt a diabolical grin cross it's features. This was the end for one of them. Two white hot flames shot out of the creatures eyes, scorching and searing the earth. The downed one had only a half of a second to see it's own demise.

* * *

"KATARA! LOOK OUT!" Screamed Aang to his fallen companion.

Two white hot flames shot out from the darkness. Aang could see the fear in Katara's eyes as the flames sped towards her downed figure.

The fire exploded and the flickering flames engulfed the water bender's slim figure. Battered and bruised, the young monk could only watch as his lover was engulfed in the searing flames.

"Aaaagh!" Screamed Katara from the flames.

Her agonizing scream echoed throughout the cave. But to Aang, the silence after the scream was far more terrifying than the scream that had pre-ceeded it.

Aang forced himself to look into the flaming crater where Katara had stood moments ago. There were only charred, burnt remains where she had fallen.

"NOOOOO!" Screamed the young monk.

His pain and anger were tangible. Her could feel it more than anything he had ever felt before. The tattoos that lined his head and body began to emit a blinding white light. He could feel his entire collection of past lives aiding him. The power behind his eyes was incredible.

"YOU WILL PAY MONSTER!" Declared the young man in a thousand echoing voices.

"YOU SHALL NEVER HARM ANOTHER BEING! THIS WILL BE YOUR GRAVE!"

* * *

The creature could no longer comprehend what it was seeing. The victim no longer held the scent of one, but of many. It had no others with it, yet it spoke as if a crowd was speaking. And the crowd, it decided, was very angry.

The blinding light from the human began to glow even brighter, limiting the creature's movement. Suddenly, the scene felt very familiar to the creature. What could it be?

Then, the human began to levitate and it raised its arms over it's head. The space between it's hands was quickly electrified, shooting sparks at random in all directions.

The creature's eyes widened as it realized what was happening.

_NO! NOT AGAIN! NEVER AGAIN!_

* * *

Aang's conscious mind was long gone. The second Katara had vanished, all his logic and reasoning had vanished with her. His only emotions were rage and sorrow now.

He could hear the voices of his predecessors in his mind. He knew what he had to do. He also knew what it would cost him. He had no other choice.

He raised his arms over his head and began the process. A dark blue ball of energy formed in the space between his hands. Blue lightning shot in random directions. Wind started blowing at incredible speeds. The waters of the ocean cried in protest and smashed against the cliffs.

"THIS IS THE END FOR YOU MONSTER!" He cried in the voices of all his ancestors.

The ball of energy was growing larger by the second. Soon, the energy would become too large for him to contain. Aang whipped his head around to the position of the creature. He could see the realization of what was happening dawn in the thing's eyes.

"_ETERNA ESEAL IMMORTA!" _He screamed.

The blue ball of energy suddenly expanded, engulfing the entire island. Aang could feel the power of what he had just unleashed flowing through the air. This was the end. Twelve seconds later, the island vanished.

* * *

**Northern Water Tribe**

A child was born. It's parents, upon seeing the girl, had immediately taken it to the village elders. They put an array of toys in front of the child. The newborn, upon seeing them, instantly chose it's toys.

A clay turtle, a fan, a wooden monkey, and a wooden hand drum. The four Avatar Relics. They had been held by the first four Avatars as children, and were how the elders usually discovered the new Avatar.

However, all present in the room realized the same thing. In order for a new Avatar to be born, the previous Avatar had to be dead.

* * *

**(A/N): Hey again. Anyway, I hope this chapter was worth the wait. It was only so long because of two things. One being my other story called Survivors. The other, was my week long writers block. Anyway, I hope you review! I KNOW that at least 50 of you out there read this story per week, so is a few more reviews so much to ask for? Seriously! It only takes like, three seconds to say "Great chapter bro!" or even "You suck!". So PLEASE review!**


	8. Author's Note

**Untouchable**

By Kevin Kalis

**Authors Note**

** Dear Readers:**

I am so so so sorry that I haven't updated this story lately and I'm double sorry for this AN instead of a chapter. I've been really distracted and working on my main story "Survivors". I am putting this fic ON HIATUS because I honestly am having trouble handling two completely seperate storylines at once and I am already HORRIBLE with deadlines. I am seriously sorry, but I promise that I'll come back to this story eventually. I tried to handle two at once, but I failed. So I need to focus on the better of my stories, and work on this one later. Sorry Again!

Sorrily,

Kevin


End file.
